Szafir (Thetis)
Szafir to Gemsona użytkownika Theetis. Woli on, żeby nazywano go Thetisem. Pochodzi z Homeworld, jednak uciekł stamtąd, ponieważ go tam nie akceptowano - był on bowiem defektywny. Teraz jest członkiem Crystalline Gems i aktualnie przebywa na Ziemi. 'Wygląd' Szafir jest Klejnotem o męskim wyglądzie, a jego kamień znajduje się na jego prawym policzku. Jego włosy są koloru bardzo intensywnego niebieskiego. Ma grzywkę, która zasłania jedno z jego oczu. Jest wzrostu Perły. Nosi jasnoniebieską bluzę z kapturem i kieszenią na brzuchu. Bluza w górnych częściach przechodzi w ciemniejszy odcień, tworząc wzór gwiazdy o sześciu ramionach. Do tego nosi ciemnoniebieskie spodnie i niebieskie trampki. 'Osobowość' Szafir jest bardzo spokojny i nie lubi towarzystwa innych osób. Preferuje spędzać czas samotnie, chociaż robi wyjątki dla osoby bardzo bliskiej jemu sercu. Skrywa większość swoich emocji w sobie, ale po bliższym poznaniu go można zauważyć, że jest bardzo wrażliwy, dbający o innych, kochany i lojalny. Zawsze jest gotów walczyć do ostatniego tchu by chronić tych, których kocha. Ciężko jest go jakkolwiek obrazić - Szafir ma po prostu w dupie opinię innych co do niego. Mimo wszystko, jeśli komuś jednak uda się go doprowadzić do gniewu, może wpaść w furię, a z tego transu może wyciągnąć go tylko jedna osoba - jego ukochana. 'Umiejętności' Jak każdy Klejnot, Szafir może przywoływać broń, zmieniać kształt, tworzyć fuzję, bańkować przedmioty i regenerować się. Bronią Szafiru jest miecz. *'Posługiwanie się bronią' - Szafir jest bardzo utalentowany w walce mieczem - jest nawet lepszy od Perły należącej do Kryształowych Klejnotów. Często trenują razem w Starożytnej Podniebnej Arenie, razem z Connie. W czasie walki Szafir wręcz tańczy na polu bitwy, poruszając się z zawrotną prędkością i uderzając wrogów w ich słabe punkty. Jest również w stanie sparować nawet jedne z najsilniejszych ataków swoich wrogów. **'Oburęczność' - Szafir jest oburęczny - potrafi więc dzierżyć dwa miecze na raz i posługiwać się nimi w walce bez problemu. *'Superszybkość' - Szafir może się poruszać z zawrotną prędkością. *'Kriokineza' - Szafir ma zdolność kontrolowania i wytwarzania lodu. Może on między innymi stworzyć kilka sopli lodu, którymi może cisnąć we wrogów, albo stworzyć tarczę. **'Latanie' - Szafir dzięki swojej kriokinezie może wytworzyć skrzydła i wznieść się w przestworza. *'Wizja Przyszłości' - Szafir ma wgląd w przyszłość - potrafi więc przewidzieć wydarzenia, które wydarzą się w przeciągu kilku chwil. Nie lubi jednak korzystać z tej umiejętności, co usprawiedliwa tymi o to słowami: *'Furia' - Kiedy Szafir odczuwa ogromny gniew, wpada w furię. Jego kriokineza wymyka się spod kontroli, zamrażając wszystko czegokolwiek dotknie i obniża temperaturę wszędzie wokół siebie. W tym stanie jest również jeszcze szybszy. Jest on jednak nieobliczalny w tym stanie i nie zawacha się skrzywdzić nawet swoich najbliższych. Jeśli przebywa w tym stanie zbyt długo, jego klejnot powoli zaczyna pękać, sprawiając, że Szafir ulega częściowej korupcji. 'Fuzje' IolitThetis.png|Z Ametyst tworzy Iolit SzmaragdThetis.png|Z Gardevoirytem tworzy Szmaragd Granat.png|Z Granat tworzy większą Granat TanzanitThetis.png|Ze Stevenem tworzy Tanzanit LabradorytThetis.png|Z Niebieskim Kwarcem tworzy Labradoryt Iolit2Thetis.png|Z Ametyst (Kryształowe Klejnoty) tworzy Iolit TopazThetis.png|Z Perłą tworzy Niebieski Topaz 'Regeneracje' 'Stroje' 'Transformacje' Klejnot 'Ciekawostki' *Kiedy Szafir się rumieni, jego klejnot zaczyna lekko świecić. *Mimo bycia oburęcznym, Szafir woli korzystać z lewej ręki. *Szafir uwielbia gotować. *Szafir śpiewa, kiedy nikt nie słyszy. **A przynajmniej kiedy mu się zdaje, że nikt nie słyszy. *Szafir płynnie mówi w wielu językach. Kategoria:Klejnoty Kategoria:Klejnoty Użytkowników Kategoria:OC Kategoria:Gemsona Kategoria:Klejnot z Homeworld Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Szafiry Kategoria:Postacie Użytkowników